


【慕容冲←苻丕】修罗

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【慕容冲←苻丕】修罗

战乱频仍，消息闭塞，接到战书，望见自长安来的叛军名姓改换，苻丕才能确信慕容冲是已经死了。

同宗同族的血缘至亲，互杀起来最是顺手，一刀一个，干净利落。

他记得慕容冲提醒过他的，可这样的事情，千年以来，从未断绝过。

苻丕只要能在他强大又暴虐的父亲的羽翼下苟延残喘得到现在已经是幸运，至少在对鲜卑的事情上，他毫无贡献，慕容垂从他指缝里溜走了，慕容冲的野心也烧透了整座长安城。

无用之人本就该死，他若是识相就该早日自裁求条全尸，然而慕容冲救了他的命，苻丕不可避免滑向死亡的趋势被苻坚的穷途末路终止了。

他却不知道自己为何还能活到现在，慕容冲死得惨烈，尸骨无存，他想象得出，并不想要自己也变成那样。

在冒出这样的念头时，他能清晰地看到曾经的慕容冲望着他，现一个嘲讽的微笑。

那是难得真实的慕容冲，刻薄，傲慢，疯狂，一个与他全然相反的野心家，这样要命地吸引着他。

他在襄陵想着曾经的长安，那时，有机会的话，他能见到慕容冲。他父亲晚年让道安迷得晕了头，于是他还能有机会和慕容冲说说话。

他唯唯诺诺，为明哲保身这事已经耗费全部心力，他帮不了慕容冲，慕容冲也对他并无感情，他知道，但这样也够了。

佛法并不会化去生来就不信佛的慕容氏的执拗和暴戾，慕容冲偶尔不得不去长安大寺，回来时满眼嘲讽，他说，公子啊，至少你还是真实的。

那些才是虚妄。他说，人是不可能没有执念的，这里每天都在死人，他们还敢谈因果。

苻丕明白他的不屑，他这个人唯一的优点就是有足够的自知之明，这一点使他活到了故事的最后。他说，利益和野心，这些因，父皇是不会听的。

听了都要去山泉边洗耳朵。念一声阿弥陀佛，砍一个脑袋，普度众生的功德。

慕容冲笑了，那些乖顺柔和全都不见，他有双洞察世事的眼。

他说，哪有那么复杂，世人厮杀并无理由，也不需要目的，他们争斗到死，永无休止。

人本就会毫无道理就互相仇恨、自相残杀。只要人还没死绝，这种日子就不会结束。

苻丕觉得可怕，父皇佞佛，对宗亲苛刻却对背叛者不合时宜地宽容，他的政权是建在云上的塔。

他为此心惊肉跳，并非为那险些逼死他的父亲，只是为他自己。或者，也有一部分是为慕容冲。

慕容冲全不在乎他的想法，他说，这样很好，我终有一日会被人杀死，但在此之前，我也可以杀人。

再没有比这更公平的事情了。

所以，慕容冲死的时候，在想什么呢？震惊吗，恐惧吗，眷恋吗，还是已经能够完全平静地面对自己的死亡了？

苻丕无法得知，世间并无神灵，慕容冲也不会给他托梦。

他这样懦弱无用，连那一丁点蠢钝无用的野心也不配有。他不敢为慕容冲做任何违逆他父皇的事情，他甚至不敢说出来，说出来已经是违逆了。

所以慕容冲从生到死都和他毫无瓜葛。

他无暇顾及这一个人的死亡，现在苻丕面对的是更现实的问题，他们现在节节败退，未必守得住长子，守不住的下一步，还能去哪里呢？

他不可避免地又想起了慕容冲。慕容冲乖顺听话地跟在他父皇身边，经过苻丕面前，他听他轻声软语地表着忠心：我不会离开长安的，陛下。

世间并无神明，但凡事皆有因果，连日的溃败给苻丕带来了太强的压力，让他耳边出现幻听。

他听见那少年冷漠刻薄的声音，在耳边，轻轻地说，守不住，那就死在这里吧。

END


End file.
